DESCRIPTION:(Adapted from Applicant's Abstract) This application seeks funding to develop, refine, and pilot test procedures, intervention content, and measures employing a family-based intervention to reduce the risk of AIDS among African-American adolescents by targeting lower income African-American parents. The proposed 2-year pilot study uses a pretest - posttest untreated control group design to guide the refinement of the intervention and measures based on the Social Development Model, and cognitive principles derived from social learning theory. In year one, protocols for the intervention will be developed and manualized based on the investigators' prior work, information from focus groups, and input from consultants and an advisory board. Procedures and manuals for training parent peer facilitators will be developed, and parent peer facilitators will be recruited and trained. Measures for assessing the parent facilitators' implementation of the intervention, and the efficacy of the intervention will be developed, pilot tested, and refined using 36 families (compromised of one African-American adult of lower income and one focal child between the age of 10-15 years). Nine parents will be randomly assigned to the intervention and nine parents to the no treatment control condition. Parents in both conditions, and their youth, will complete pre-test assessing AIDS knowledge and attitudes, attitudes toward condom use, parent-child communication, and HIV-risk behaviors. In Year 2, parent facilitators will pilot the intervention, while being monitored by trained observers, to the nine parents assigned to the intervention condition. The intervention will be modified based on information from the parent facilitators, observers, and feedback from parents receiving the intervention. Further pilot-testing and refining all measures, and the study protocols of the intervention will occur using 36 new families. Final revisions in recruitment and retention procedures, measures, facilitator training, and intervention content will then be made.